Meant To Be?
by JPNeverlosetheButterflies
Summary: AU. Their parents think their made for each other. They think they couldn’t be more wrong. Will a summer spent together change that. Naley
1. Friday Night Dinner

_**Meant To Be?**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything . **

**AU Their parents think their made for each other. They think they couldn't be more wrong. Will a summer spent together change that. Naley**

Haley James waited silently next to her parents outside of the Scott house she pulled at the edge of her shirt. Wondering what her parents plan was for tonight to get her and Nathan Scott together. _Nathan Scott _two words that she use to smile at, now her eyes just darken with secrets at the name. At one point the two had been inseparable spending every minute together. She guesses that's what happens when your parents are best friends, but even if their parents weren't together they were. _Nathan and Haley_, _Haley and Nathan _it seemed the names belonged together it just sounded right. Haley and Nathan use to be best friend they told each other everything, kept each others darkest secrets, and spent everyday together. But as time went on secrets were kept not told and days spent together slowly faded. Nobody really knows what happened between them, it just another one of those secrets they only know.

Even though Haley and Nathan drifted apart their parents stayed close. Every Friday night they had dinner together and Nathan and Haley were forced to attended. So that's were she was tonight waiting for someone to answer the door. Then it happened the door opened revealing the one and only Nathan dressed in a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled slightly up and a pair of black dress pants his hair was slightly spiked in a way only he could get it. "Hello, Nathan" Lydia James was the first to speak leaning over to hug him while he kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, Mrs. James, You look great tonight" He said while holding the door open to let up in let them in. "Mr. James" he said shaking Jimmy's hand "Nate, nice too see you " her father replied. Then Nathan turned to Haley and for a moment his eyes lit up at seeing her "Hey, Hales" he said with a small smile "Hi" she said back quietly making eye then quickly looking toward the floor. "Well, Nathan, you look very handsome" Lydia spoke up after watching the interaction. "Doesn't he, Haley?" she turned to her daughter, Haley couldn't help but laugh at the question there it was the first attempt of the night. Ever since Haley and Nathan were little both of their parents believed they were meant to be together.

Every Friday night their parents would make some attempt to get them together and tonight that question was the first one. Before Haley could answer Deb and Dan Scott walked into the room. "Why don't we move this little party to the living room" Deb spoke up. As they walked into the living room Haley noticed the tons of Family Albums spread out everywhere. "Sorry, for the mess" Deb said while sitting down with Dan in one love seat while Lydia and Jimmy sat in another forcing Haley and Nathan to sit together. " I was looking through pictures and I found a great one" she spoke again " Here it is" she said handing Lydia a picture. It was picture of a 4 year old Nathan and Haley taking a bath together, both were smiling big at the camera both missing their front teeth. "O My God" Haley gasped looking at the picture. While Nathan laughed causing Haley to glare at him "You two always insisted on taking baths together" Deb said smiling at them. "I am sure Haley wouldn't mine much now" Lydia said causing all the adults to start laughing and Nathan to smirk. "MOM" Haley yelled blushing " I am sure Nathan wouldn't either" Dan said laughing causing Nathan's smirk to fall "DAD" he yelled. O, yea this is gonna be a long night.

**Like it? Hate it? Should I Update? Please Review. Thank You.**


	2. Things I'll Never Say

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: For everyone who posted a review THANK YOU! they make me really happy thanks. **

**Chapter 2- Things I'll Never Say**

**THE NEXT MORNING/James House**

Haley woke up suddenly hearing a banging at her front door she looked over to her clock 7:35am she groaned covered her head with the pillow it was Saturday morning she did not want to deal with anyone.

"MOM" she yelled when she got no answer she got up out of bed as the banging at the door continued she slowly made her way down the stairs the banging got louder "HOLD ON" she yelled. When she opened the door there stood Brooke Davis

"Brooke" she yawned "What are you doing here, its Saturday morning"

"Well, Hello to you too Tutor Girl" Brooke said moving Haley aside moving into the house then she continued " If you forgot we planned to go shopping today for my date with Luke tonight."

Haley laid her head down on the island on the kitchen and sighed." Brooke, I am not really in the mood today"

Brooke looked at her then looked like she realized something "O, I am guessing Naley Dinner didn't go so well."

Haley picked up her head and glared at Brooke "Can you Please stop calling it that, and stop referring to us as _Naley _were two different people."

Brooke just ignored her and got a donut from a box on the table "So, what happened?" she questioned "Vent to me"

"Well, first off his mom brings out this picture of Me and Nate-Nathan, together in the bath." she puts her head her hands closing her eyes." Then my mom makes some comment how I wouldn't mind doing that now and the.."

Brooke cut her off "Wait a second your mom said that" Haley just nodded "Score one for Mrs. James" Brooke laughed. When Haley glared she stopped " I mean, That's horrible please continued"

"Well then Dan makes a comment saying Nathan wouldn't mind either" at this Haley slightly smirked. "Next thing I know Deb realizes that she forgot to buy milk and asks me and Nathan to drive to the store and get some, I mean COME ON who forgets milk could they be any more obvious they want us together." she slightly shouted. "So anyway were driving to the store in complete silence when Nate speaks up…."

_**Flashback **_

_Nathan and Haley sit silently in the car Haley looks out the window as Nathan looks at the rode_

_Nathan looks over at Haley quickly before speaking up. _

"_You look nice tonight" he says quietly_

_Haley looks taken by surprise "Um…Thanks so do you" she says looking over at him "So did your mom really forget to buy milk?" she questions._

"_No, I saw some in the fridge but I didn't want to start anything." he laughed nervously before continuing "Can you believe that stunt they pulled with the picture, I mean come on you know my mom searched everywhere for that picture to set that up"_

_Haley started to become less tense before laughing " You should have seen you face when your Dad said that you would wouldn't mine taking a bath together now"_

_Nathan laughed " You looked like scared shitless when your mom said it" they both laughed again "Do you remember when my mom took that picture?" he asked her._

"_Ya, we went to the beach and had a sand fight and when we got home your mom said we needed to take bathes so we bugged her until we could take one together." she laughed _

" _Ya" he said before laughing " I mean and now their like so destined on us being together forever, and were not even that good of friends any more."_

"_Ya" they pulled up at the store "Look I'll stay in the car, okay?" Haley said before turning to look out the window again._

_Nathan turned off the car and turned to look at her " What's wrong with you?" he questioned _

"_Like you care like you said we're not even friends any more" she said nastily_

"_Come on ,Haley, you and I both know were not best friends any more I mean come on we barely even talk now. I mean after what happened … we both knew it wasn't gonna be the same. When you…" he said looking pained. _

_But Haley cut him off " SHUT UP! " she yelled he looked hurt " Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it okay?" she sighed " So Please just go get the milk, Nate, Please." she begged._

"_Fine" he said rolling his eyes and getting out of the car slamming the door behind him._

_Haley jumped at the sound before letting one lonely tear fall._

_**Flashback Over**_

"The rest of the night we didn't talk" Haley sighed " I hate him" she cried "He sucks"

Brooke put an arm around Haley " You know I am sure Nate feels just as bad as you" Brooke tried.

Haley laughed slightly "Please, he has no heart to feel with" she got out of the chair " So did you say something about shopping?"

Brooke smiled "There's the Haley James I know and love" she hugged Haley "Its Gonna be okay, Tutor Girl."

"Ya, I know" Haley hugged her back "I know"

**So What did you think? Please Review. Thanks **

**Next Chapter- Nathan and Lucas talk**

**Haley's Parents have some news for her. **


	3. Never Gonna Be The Same

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: I LOVE everybody's review. Thank you so much. I am happy you like it **

**Chapter 3- Never Gonna Be The Same**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RIVER COURT/Later that Day **

Nathan sat on the bleachers at the River Court staring out into space he hadn't been able to think clearly since the other night _" So Please just go get the milk, Nate, Please." _The words kept replaying over and over in his head. For a moment if only a moment Haley let her pain show in front of him. She hadn't done that in a long time she always kept her distance from him ever since he lost her trust.

"Hey, Nate, You in there" Lucas said waving his hand in front of Nathan's face he had showed up a few minutes ago and saw his half brother looking lost.

" What…O Hey Luke, what's up" Nathan answered giving his brother his full attention.

"Is this about the dinner last night?" Lucas question searching his brothers face for some answers.

"Haley told you about that?" before Lucas could answer Nathan continued " Is she okay? She seemed really upset last night, she told me to shut up the last time she yelled at me was when…I mean usually she holds her anger in." Nathan looked at Luke for some answers.

"First of Haley didn't tell me she told Brooke who told me." he stopped for a second before continuing " Brooke wouldn't go into complete detail all she kept saying Haley was pretty upset over whatever happened."

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face "I feel bad now, I mean I already did but I was such an ass last night." "She hates me even more now, I know were not friends anymore but I mean I still care about her." Nathan sighed.

"Why, don't you go say your sorry to her I am sure she'll forgive you" Lucas tried " I know I don't know what happened between you two freshmen year…but I am sure if you try you guys could start over. I am sure it wasn't that bad."

Nathan just shook his head " Your right it wasn't that bad, it was worse. She'll never forgive me for it. No matter what I do believe me it will never be the same."

_**FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO**_

_Nathan knocks on the James front door Lydia answers_

"_Um, Hello Nathan. Haley isn't feeling well right now" she says in a whisper._

"_Mrs. James, Please, Please, Please may I talk to Haley?" he pleaded _

"_Hold on" she turns and yells "Haley, someone's here for you."_

_Down the steps walks a tearful Haley her make-up smeared and her eyes red from crying. An image that will forever be in Nathan's mind. She walks to the door and stares at him she can't even think of what to say._

"_Haley, Let me explain…I am sorry, Hales, Please Believe me." he said almost in tears._

_But she just shook her head looked toward the floor and closed the door._

_**FLASHBACK OVER** _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**JAMES HOUSE/ That Night **

Haley walks through the front door with tons of bags from shopping.

"Mom, Dad, I am home. Where are you…." she stops in her tracks seeing her parents sitting in the living room "What's going on?" she asks putting her bags down and sitting across from them.

"Well Haley as you know me and your mother usually go on vacation during the summer" her father started "And since this summer is our 30th anniversary we decided to take and extra long one."

"That's great ,dad" Haley said excited for her parents not understating their weird attitude.

Her mother started next happily "Then this is great you'll have no problem spending the summer living with Dan and Deb." she smiled.

"Of course I'll have no problem with…WAIT! WHAT? DAN AND DEB! No way I have a problem with that" she yelled loudly "MOM, I love Dan and Deb but NOWAY in hell am I spending the summer living with NATHAN."

"Honey, it's the only choice" her father said trying to calm her "Besides it's only a summer"

"Why Can't I stay with Brooke?" Haley question feeling defeated already.

"You know we love Brooke, but Dan and Deb are our best friends we trust them more then Brooke's parents." her mom put her hand on her knee "Haley-Bob, I know you and Nathan have some issues but you two were best friends at one point and you know deep down you still care about him."

"What Your mother is trying to say is maybe a summer together is what you two need to find what you lost" her father took over "To find Love."

Haley got up quickly and backed away " Don't ever talk to me about love because you know what it's like me and Nathan's friendship a lie" and with that she walked away from her parents and her problems.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Haley moves in with the Scott's **

**And some NALEY**


	4. Welcome to Hell, Enjoy your Stay

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: Everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome your reviews really make my day. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Chapter 4- Welcome to Hell, Enjoy your Stay**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SCOTT HOUSE**

Deb is trying to make her way into the house without falling over from all the shopping bags and boxes she carrying.

"Nathan, Could you come and help me, Please" she yells before almost falling over again "HURRY!"

"Mom, What's wrong?" Nathan says running down the stairs but stops seeing all the bags "Whoa, What did you do buy the store?" he questioned while taking a lot of the stuff from her.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny" she says sarcastically before setting the bags down in the living room

Nathan follows and puts his bags down, one of them falls over and tons of soaps and shampoos fall out all over the floor recognizing one of the bottles he picks it up "Mom" he starts "You don't use Strawberry Smoothie Scented Shampoo, Haley does."

"Well, yes I know that" she states in a duh tone "Why else would I buy it?"

"Why are you buying Haley's favorite shampoo?" he questions clearly confused.

"Because she's living with us for the summer" she says like it the most common thing in the world.

"She's, WHAT?" he yells "You never told me that"

"I didn't?" she questions Nathan shakes his head no "O, Honey, I thought we told you" hugging him feeling guilty for not telling her son. "It's not a problem is it?" she asks quietly.

"Mom, you know me and Haley have issues" he says pulling a way from her hug "I am not sure if it's a good idea"

"Nate, I know something's happened between you two" she says softly knowing it's a sore subject with her son "I am not sure what kind of things…but I already told Lydia and Jimmy it was okay, and they already told Haley so"

He cuts her off "Mom it's okay I understand" he hugs her then adds softly "How'd she take it?"

His mom gives him a small smile "She wasn't thrilled…but she's dealing with it."

He nods and walks away but stops and turns around "Mom" he whispers causing Deb to look up " I still do care about her, you know that right?" he says almost unable for Deb to hear.

"Yea" she smiles slightly "I know"

He takes a deep breath and walks away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO WEEKS LATER/ Outside the James House.**

Haley puts her last bag in the back of Brooke's car before turning to her parents.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" she says tears filling her eyes "I am gonna miss you, guys"

Her mom grabs her in a hug "O, Haley, We're gonna miss you too" she cries "I love you"

"I love you, too" Haley hugs her mother tight before letting go and hugging her father "Bye, Daddy, I love you"

"I love you, too Haley" he lets go and wipes a tear from her face "It's only three months, Honey, it will go by fast."

Haley kisses them each goodbye before getting in the with Brooke

"You okay, Tutor Girl" Brooke questions.

"Yep, now off to the Scott's" Haley fakes excitement. Brooke laughs and the rest of the drive is silent.

The pull up at the house and Haley looks out the window. "Why do I feel like there should be a huge sign saying: "Welcome To Hell, Enjoy Your Stay" on the front yard" she questions turning back to Brooke.

"Because your spending the summer living with your ex best friend, who you have tons of issues with now and secrets that you will forever carry around with you, and your afraid that living together may cause you both to relive painful memories that you much rather of forgotten." Brooke finishes in one breath.

"Thanks, Brooke" Haley says sarcastically "You really make me feel all warm inside"

"I do what I can" Brooke smiles "Now move your smart little ass and face the fire"

Haley gets her stuff from the trunk and turns to Brooke "See Ya"

"I'll Call you later, Kay?" Brooke questions

"Kay" Haley smiles back before walking slowly to the front door she hears Brooke's car pull away and takes a deep breath knowing her escape route is gone.

She knocks on the front door and prays for a second Nathan won't answer. The door is suddenly opened by a smiling Deb. "Haley, you know you don't have to knock."

"I know, but I was a little nervous" Haley smiled walking inside following Deb.

"You've spent the night here before" Deb points out

Haley laughs slightly "That was two years ago" then her face slightly drops "Things have changed since then"

"Yes, I know" Deb says giving a sad smile " Well, you'll be staying in the guest room, I filled the guest bathroom with everything you should need" she pauses thinking "Ummm, blankets towels sheets and everything are in the"

But Haley cut her off "The hall closet I remember"

Deb smiles "Do you need any help getting settled in?"

"Actually, I was gonna take a shower then unpack later if that is okay" Haley questioned

"Of Course it okay" She laughs "You live here now"

Haley smiles then slowly makes her way toward the stairs "Haley" Deb calls out

"Yea?" Haley turns

"He's not here" Deb tells her knowing she's worried about confronting him.

"I know" Haley gives a small smile "I can tell when he's around" and heads upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walks through the front door and jogs up the stairs.

"Mom, I am home" he yells "I am Gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Sure, Honey" Deb yells from the other room

Nathan opens the hall closet to get a towel but none are left so he heads to the guest room bathroom knowing his mom filled I with towels for Haley. What happened next seemed to last forever even though in reality in only took seconds.

Nathan opens the bathroom door and there in front of him stands a bare naked Haley James.

"O MY GOD!" she yells grabbing a towel to cover her self up

Nathan stands in shock "Umm… a…I a needed a towel…a I am a… umm sorry"

"NATHAN! CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Haley yells

"O, right Sorry" he says closing the door fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later That Night**

Nathan knocks on Haley's bedroom door softly

"Come In" she replies

"Hey" Nathan says walking in the room

"Hey" Haley blushes slightly turning down the volume on the TV

"Listen, I am sorry about earlier" he sighs "I didn't know you were here yet"

"It's Okay" she laughs enjoying seeing him embarrassed "You do realizes we have seen each other naked before"

"Ya, well we were also in the 1st grade then and you definitely don't look like you did in the first grade now." he points out

"I guess" she smiles slightly

"So I am gonna go now" he says and begins to shut the door.

"Hey, Nate" she stops him "_The Wedding Singer _is on TV. Do you wanna watch it with me?" she asks shyly

"Sure" he answers smiling and sitting on the bedroom floor at the end of the bed. Hey maybe this summer won't be so bad after all. He thinks to himself smiling.

**So What Did You Think? Please Review **

**Next Chapter-**

**A Day At the River court**

**Haley and Nathan Drama **


	5. Just What I Need or Not

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: Your Reviews get better and better each time! You're the Best reviews ever. **

**Chapter 5- Just What I Need or Not**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HALEY'S ROOM SCOTT HOUSE/2 am **

Nathan is laying on Haley's floor a half eaten bowl popcorn next to him. Haley is laying on the bed.

The credits of Big Daddy rolled across the screen after The Wedding Singer ended Haley was in the mood to watch Zoolander. After that Nathan suggested Mr. Deeds and once that was over they both wanted to watch Big Daddy.

"Please no more Adam Sandler movies." Haley whined from the bed.

Nathan laughed "So what now?" he asked turning to her "Are you tired?"

"Are you seriously asking me, Haley James Queen of Staying up Late, If I'm tied?" she laughed "And I thought we used to be best friends" she joked

Nathan smiled "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, you choose" she said getting off the bed and cleaning up some spilled popcorn.

Nathan watched her then jumped up and ran into his room "Hold on" he yelled

"Where are you going?" she questioned with a confused face

Nathan walked back into the room with a large shoe box painted red with glitter on it he smiled at her face at her reaction.

Haley immediately stood up dropping the popcorn in her hands "O MY GOD that is not the Bring It On box."

Nathan laughed as she grabbed it from him.

"I thought you got rid of it" she continued opening the box reveling a DVD copy of Bring It On.

"Please" Nathan spoke up "After you forced me to buy the DVD then stay up all night with you making a stupid box for it."

"Hey, Bring It On is a classic" Haley mocked fake hurt.

"Soooo, you wanna watch it" he questioned

"Hell Ya" she clapped

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor Cliff" Haley sighed watching the movie "I mean come on Cliff is way hotter than Aaron."

Nathan closed his eyes "It's just a movie Hales"

Haley ignored his comment "O My God I love this part, The song he writes for her is so sweet" Haley closes her eyes and begins singing along.

_**Oh Torrance,  
can't stand you're cheerleading squad.  
But I love your pom-poms  
I'd feed you bon-bons all night  
1234  
**_

"O God" Nathan put his head in his hands

_**Yeah, you got me feelin' those butterflies inside  
In your locker I would hide  
The truth -- it's only you I see  
And you're just what I need  
I'll bring you flowers every day  
Just to roll you in the hay  
Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way...  
**_

"Come on ,Nate, I know you know the words" she giggled and continued singing

**_And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?  
_**

"HELL NO" Nathan laughed

"Please" Haley gave him a puppy dog face before wrapping her arms around his neck and singing the words in his ear.

**_So I went down to the record store  
Picked my head up off the floor  
The truth, its only you I see  
And you're just what I need  
And if its my world that you fear  
Let me make this very clear  
Well I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time  
I know I will get my way...  
And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?  
_**

"Fine" Nathan mumbled before singing along badly

**_  
Hah...woo ha!..._**

I'll bring you flowers every day  
Just to roll you in the hay  
And I'm feelin' fine, I'm right on time  
I know I'll get my way...  
And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?

Haley stopped singing and began cracking up " I Forgot you suck at singing"

Nathan stopped and tackled her and began tickling her " So you think its funny do you?"

"Nathan, Stop, Nate, Stop" She laughed

"Say "Nathan rocks"" he told her

"Fine" she laughed "Nathan Rocks"

_**And you're just what I need  
And you're just what I need  
Not everything works as it seems  
Is that so hard to believe?  
Yeah... **_

"Thank you" he replied before getting off of her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT MORNING/Scott Kitchen**

Deb, Dan and Haley are in the kitchen when a tired looking Nathan wanders in.

"Morning, Sleepy Head" Deb gives him a cup of coffee "Your finally up"

Nathan looks at Haley and yawns "How are you awake?" he questions

"I can stay up all night and wake up at 6am and feel great" Haley replied eating her eggs

"So What are you two doing today" Dan asked

Nathan shrugged "I am thinking of hanging with Luke"

Haley stopped eating "You can't" she said taking a drink "Him and Brooke are doing something together today"

"Well, What are you doing today?" he questioned

"I don't know, hanging inside I guess" she shrugged

"What, No come to the River Court with me" Nathan suggested

Deb and Dan both grinned and spoke up "Why don't you? That sounds like fun"

"Okay" Haley replied "Sounds great"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**RIVER COURT**

Nathan was shooting baskets while Haley was using chalk to draw on the ground.

"So like why do you like basket ball so much" Haley questioned while writing TUTOR GIRL on the court. " I always wondered"

"I don't know" he shot the ball "It gives me this feeling like nothing can hurt me, When I shoot a basket and the crowd cheers I feel strong, I feel this adrenalin rush through my body I feel safe, I feel like…"

Haley cut him off "Like nothings ever gonna let you down"

He nodded

"Ya, I used to get that feeling" she looked down "Then one day I realized it was gone"

Nathan knew she was talking about him and he frowned "Come Try" he threw the ball to her

Haley threw the ball missing the basket by a mile

Nathan laughed "You know what I am glad were not best friends anymore because that was embarrassing" he joked

"Excuse Me" Haley eyed him " You know what never mind" she turned around and began walking away.

"Haley it was a joke" he yelled and began running after him "Hales Come on"

Haley jerked around "First of all. Don't call me Hales, Second of all. Your an ass"

"Okay First of all ,HALES, I gave you that nick name and Second of all. I am not an ass your just a bitch"

"DRIVE ME HOME" Haley yelled

"FINE" Nathan yelled

"ASS" She Shouted

"BITCH" he got in her face

"I HATE YOU" she yelled tears streamed down her face

"YA I KNOW" he yelled "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT"

"I HATE YOU" she pounded his chest crying "I HATE YOU"

"I know" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her as she began to fall her hits becoming soft." I know" tears filling his eyes.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone that day?" she cried "How come you wrecked our friendship" she cried harder "And how come you slept with her" she barley got it out "How come?" she whispered "I trusted you"

"I don't know" he cried tears streaming his face "I don't know"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there you go. The big secret but not all the details**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Next Chapter- Flashback**


	6. Flashbacks of my Life:Part 1

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN:I got so many reviews for the last chapter I am glad you guys liked it so much.**

**Chapter 6- Flashbacks of my Life: Part 1**

**This whole Chapter is a FLASHBACK.**

**SCOTT HOUSE/Night/2004 **

Haley is in Nathan's Bathroom while he is laying on his bed talking to her.

"So explain to me again how you know someone I don't know" he questioned to her leaning back on the bed.

Haley walked out from the bathroom in her pajamas "Okay, do you remember that summer when we both went away for camp" she questioned putting her clothes in a drawer Nathan kept empty for her when she came over.

Nathan groaned

Haley turned "What I thought you loved Basketball camp"

"I did" he answered "But that was the worst summer of my life"

"Why?" she questioned thinking she forgot something important.

He sat up and stated as it was the simplest thing "Because I was away from you for 2 months."

Haley smiled and crawled on the bed placing her head on his shoulder "Awww, Nate, I love you" and smiled

"I know" he smirked

She gently hit him on the shoulder before continuing "So anyway I got roomed with Peyton at camp and we became friends and now"

Nathan interrupted "Now she's coming to visit for a week"

"Yep" she smiled

"So tell me about this girl" he leaned against the back board of the bed taking Haley in his arms like he always did.

Haley snuggled into his embrace laying her had on his chest listening to his breathing. "Well, she has this whole moody thing going on, like Lucas use to, ummm she's really good at art. She loves music, she's really nice, and pretty."

Nathan smiled and replied "Of course not as pretty as you" he joked

"Of course" she laughed

"So I am gonna meet you guys at your house tomorrow around 5" he questioned looking down at her.

"Yep" she replied distractedly

Nathan's face wrinkled in confusion "What's wrong" he questioned

"Nothing" she put on a smile and looked him in the eyes

"Your lying to me" he sighed

"What!" he acted like she had no idea what he was talking about "No I am not"

"YES YOU ARE!" he shouted Haley backed away his face softened "Sorry" he grabbed her hand "I just hate when you lie to me when something's wrong, Hales"

"I know" she said quietly squeezing his hand "I am just nervous about Peyton coming"

Nathan could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth "Okay" he responded not wanting to push it to far. "Why don't we go to sleep" he kissed her forehead

"Okay" she smiled getting under the covers with him laying her head in his chest listening to his breathing slow. "Hey, Nate" she spoke up

He mumbled

She laughed "I love you"

He whispered barley awake "I love you too"

She smiled and laid listening to the clock tick on the wall "Nate?" she questioned

No Response

"You were right I lied" she sighed "I wasn't nervous about Peyton" she waited for a response when she got nothing she continued "I was nervous because of me, I mean my feelings for you" she took a breath "I think I am falling for you and I am not stopping anytime soon and I am scared" she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest breathing in the mix fabric softener and body wash.

"I love how you smell" she giggled but all she got in response was a snore telling her Nathan was definitely asleep. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning **

Haley woke up suddenly from a scream

"He shoots he Scores" Nathan yelled

Haley sat up in the bed and yawned causing Lucas to turn around from the Playstation game "Hey, Haley" he smiled at her

Nathan turned to and grinned "Hey, Hales, sleep okay?"

Haley rubbed her eyes and smiled "Yep" she answered before turning to Lucas "Hey, Luke, How's Brooke?"

"She's good" he answered "You know her she gets some sniffles and thinks the world is ending"

Haley laughed before turning back to Nathan "What time is it?"

"Its 8 something, What time is Peyton coming?" he asked

"Around 1"she replied getting up out of bed reveling her pajama a pair of really short pair cotton shorts and a old shirt that was tight around her chest and short." I'm gonna go take a shower" she skipped out.

Nathan turned back to the game but Lucas paused it and spoke up "Whoa, Haley looked hot"

Nathan hit him "Dude, Shut up"

"I mean I love Haley like a sister" he put his hands up in defense "But I know at night when she gets into you bed like that you have some dirty thoughts"

"MAN, SHUT THE HELL UP" he threw the controller "I am not disagreeing with you but don't talk about he like that"

"Wait" Lucas interrupted "Are you into Haley"

"WHAT!" Nathan yelled and began stuttering "NO, I mean umm yes wait no" he sighed "I don't know"

Lucas's face softened "Maybe you should talk to her"

"Lets just play the game" Nathan changed the subject

Haley rushed in the room in her towel "Nate there's a spider in the bathroom can you get rid of it" she cried

"Sure" he laughed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JAMES HOUSE/12:50**

Haley was in the guest room fixing it up for Peyton when the door bell rang

Haley ran down the stairs and opened the door to face Peyton Sawyer blond curls and all.

"O My God," Haley hugged her "Peyton you look awesome"

Peyton hugged her back "Same to you Haley James" she laughed

Haley took her bags "Come on ,Blondie, let me show you your room"

Peyton followed her upstairs to the guest room "Can I take a shower before we catch up" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Yep the bathrooms across the hall towels are in the closet and everything you need should be in there" she smiled "I 'll just be in my room"

------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting on the bed with her guitar playing a song not even noticing Peyton watching

_**I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me**_

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I needed you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

_**  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you**_

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

_**Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you**_

Haley closed her eyes and sang loudly let her emotions flow through the song

Peyton began to clap

"Holy Shit" Haley jumped "Peyton you scared me"

Peyton began laughing "So tell me about this guy"

"What guy?" Haley asked "I have no idea what your talking about"

Then Peyton saw the picture on Haley's shelve it was a picture of Haley and Nathan he was behind her his arms wrapped around her shoulders her arms holding his they were looking into each others eyes. If the frame didn't say BEST FRIENDS she would have thought they were dating.

"Is this him" she asked holding up the frame "He's cute"

Haley took the frame away and looked at it "That's' Nathan my _best friend _nothing more" she put emphasis on best friend.

"Right" Peyton laughed "How long have you been into him?"

Haley set the picture down "It seems like forever" she sighed quietly

"So when do I get to meet this "just friend" Nathan" Peyton asked using finger quotes for just friend.

"He is gonna come over tonight around five" Haley turned to Peyton when her phone went off

_**I've got a funny little feeling  
my arms are shaking like a lightning rod, yeah  
I'll cannonball right through the ceiling  
and sink my teeth in 'till the feelings gone, yeah**_

"Hello" Haley answered "Hey, Karen" "Are you sure?" "Okay"

"What's up" Peyton asked

"Sorry, but I gotta go to work" Haley answered picking up her jacket "Umm, make your self at home , call if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay" Peyton replied watch Haley run out the door

"What to do now" Peyton asked herself she opened the fridge and saw 2 boxes of beer "I can think of something"

Peyton was doing a shot with some vodka she found in the freezer when the door bell rang she look up at the clock noticing it was 5:07 she jogged to the door.

Peyton opened the door "Hey" she smiled "You must be Nathan"

"Ummm, Yea" he looked around "Is Haley here"

"Nope,she had to go to work" she shook her head "Wanna come in"

"Sure" he put his coat on the chair beside the door "You must me Peyton"

"The one and only" she smiled she lead him into the living room holding up a beer "Want a drink"

Nathan shrugged and took it "Thanks"

"No problem" she smirked

----------------------------------------------

The Café was packed and Haley was tired she got of work in another hour. She looked up at the clock noticing it was 6:30 she figured she call Nathan to come get her after work since she took the bus there.

Haley hit number 1 on her speed dial calling Nathan. The phone just rang. "Where is he?" she thought out loud.

------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile JAMES HOUSE**

Peyton laughed hysterically at Nathan. He was trying to open a beer but was to drunk to get it open. Suddenly his phone began ringing

_**Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing...  
I just wanna be with her  
Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing...  
I just wanna be...  
I just wanna be with her**_

"That's your ring tone" Peyton laughed

"Haley set it for her number" he told her reaching for his phone on the table

Peyton grabbed his arm "Leave it" she told him

"I should get it " he looked at her "She might need me"

"She's a big girl" Peyton rubbed his arm "I need you now"

Nathan smirked "Lets go upstairs" he suggested

"Okay" she smiled

Both of them ignoring the ringing phone.

_**Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing...  
I just wanna be with her  
Everywhere she goes, she goes there knowing...  
I just wanna be...  
I just wanna be with her**_

Across the cell phone screen flashed **HALES (Ur Baby Girl)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had taken the bus home and was walking up her drive way when she realized Nathan's car parked behind Peyton's. She opened the door and saw beer bottles on the living room coffee table and Nathan's jacket on the chair next to the door.

"Nate" she shouted through out the house "Peyton"

She began walking upstairs she noticed the quest room was closed so she knocked on it gently

"Peyton" when she got no response she opened the door there in the bed laid Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer two people she trusted. One of them she was in love or falling in love with the other one knew she was in love.

She took a big breath "O GOD"

Nathan began waking up and saw Haley in the door way "Haley" he said

But she turned away and ran down the steps

"O Shit" he quickly but on his clothes not fully putting on he shoes.

"Haley" he shouted with that Peyton woke up

Peyton looked around and closed her eyes "Damn" she sighed watching Nathan chase Haley she began getting dressed.

--------------------------------------------

Haley was running down the drive way Nathan running behind her

"Haley, Stop!" he yelled "Please Stop"

"HALEY" he grabbed her arm turning her to face him no tears ran down her face but he could tell she was broken inside.

"LET GO OF ME" she yelled ripping her arm away and walking away

"Hales Pleas listen to me" he reached for her but she turned to him

She pulled a pink plastic bracelet from her wrist throwing it at him "Here take your stupid bracelet back" she yelled watching it hit the concrete.

Nathan picked it up and began following her again he grabbed her arm again turning her to face him.

"LET GO OF ME" she yelled trying to pull her arm away but he held tighter.

"Haley…" he started

"LET GO" she cried

"NO, JUST LISTEN" he yelled

Haley used her other hand to slap him across the face "I SAID LET GO" she yelled then realizing she slapped him she pulled her hand back." O God" she cried.

Nathan stood there in shock "Ouch" was all he could say.

"Just Go" she whispered

"Haley" he tried desperately "I'm Sorry"

"I SAID LEAVE" she pushed him into his car "NOW"

"Okay" he replied watching her walk away he got in his car and drove away.

--------------------------

Haley walked inside to be faced with Peyton

"Haley" she whispered "I'm Sorry…We were Drunk"

"Don't" Haley said closing her eyes "I'd like for you to go"

"Come on don't be like that" Peyton said "It's not like you two were dating"

Haley slapped her hard across the face "YOU BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, GET OUT OF MY TOWN,OUT OF MY LIFE"

Peyton grabbed her face where she was slapped .

"YOU KNOW THE SAD THING IS I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS" Haley yelled

"WE ARE" Peyton cried

"NO! I AM NOT FRIENDS WITH A BITCH" Haley yelled "NOW GET OUT"

Peyton got her stuff to leave and before she left she turned to Haley "I am sorry"

Haley looked at her "I know you should be" she sighed "But sorry doesn't fix everything"

Peyton nodded "Bye Haley"

Haley felt tears fill her eyes "Bye"

Peyton then walked out the door and out of her life forever.

-------------------------------------

Haley walked into her room looking around she walked over to her shelve picked up the picture frame of her and Nathan. Suddenly she threw it against her wall and the glass shattered everywhere.

She felt her knees get weak and she fell to the floor letting reality wash over her she began crying she wrapped her arms around her knees and shook in the corner the sound of her cries echoing through the lonely house she could only cry harder. And for the first in her life Haley James knew nothing was gonna be the same or okay.

**---------------------------------------------**

**So what did you think? Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Flashback again**


	7. Flashbacks of my Life: Part 2

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed **

**Chapter 7- Flashbacks of my Life: Part 2**

**This whole Chapter is a FLASHBACK.**

**SCOTT HOUSE/Same night**

Nathan sat on his bed the pink bracelet in his hand he held it and kept picturing it laying on the cold concrete. He had given it to Haley on her tenth birthday.

**FLASH BACK/ July 27/ 11:59 pm **

_Nathan and Haley both laid awake on Haley's bed staring at the digital clock on the shelve Nathan took Haley's hand in his and she squeezed it tight the numbers changed to 12:00. Every year on their birthdays they would spend the night awake then have a box of Cracker Jack and the prize would be their first gift. _

"_Happy 10th Birthday, Hales" he whispered turning to her. _

_A tear rolled down her cheek "Thanks" she replied_

"_Hey" he wiped the tear from her face "What's wrong, baby"_

_Haley blushed and slightly laughed they had heard Taylor calling her boyfriend "Baby" one time so to mock her. They started calling each other Baby but Nathan stuck with it and called her it a lot._

"_Nothing, it just I don't wanna be ten" she sighed _

"_Why not?" Nathan asked "I'm ten"_

"_I know" she closed her eyes "It's just soon we're gonna be teenagers and your gonna leave me for pretty girls"_

"_WHAT!" Nathan shouted in a whisper "Why would I do that"_

"_Because your gonna want a girlfriend and she won't like you hangout with me" she sighed_

"_Well, then I won't like her because you're my baby and you come first" he said crossing his arms across his chest._

"_Thanks" she smiled_

"_No problem" he smiled he opened the Cracker Jack Box "Now lets find that prize" He pulled out a little wrapper opening it he pulled out a pink plastic bracelet with some color beads on it." Give me your wrist" he said she put her arm out and he slipped it on "Don't say I never gave you anything" he smirked_

_She hugged him tight "You give me everything" she whispered in his ear. "Always and Forever"_

**FLASH BACK OVER**

_------------------------------------------------------_

Haley never took it off after that day it became a symbol of their friendship it represented a promise that they would never let anything come between them. And she had thrown it at him like it didn't matter. He kept picturing her face when she looked at him she looked hurt, betrayed, disappointed , lost, confused, but most of all broken. He hurt the most important person in his life and he didn't just hurt her he broke her, without her he was lost, without her he was nothing. He was no longer Nathan Scott he was Nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LUCAS SCOTT'S HOUSE/ Same time**

Brooke and Lucas were making out on his bed when her phone started ringing.

"Leave it" Lucas kissed her neck

"Hold on it's Haley" she said sitting up on the bed but he continued kissing her causing her to laugh.

"Tutor Girl, You better have a good reason for calling me" Brooke giggled

"Brooke" Haley whispered

Brooke could tell she was crying and pushed Lucas away "Haley, What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She just heard a whimper "Haley, where are you?"

"I am at my house" she tried to stop crying "I really need you, Brooke"

"Okay, I'll be right over." she was gathering her stuff "Should I call Nate"

"NO" Haley shouted and began crying more "Please, Don't, Brooke"

"Okay, I won't" Brooke replied

"Thank you" Haley whispered

"I'll be right there, okay" Brooke asked

"Okay, Bye" Haley hung up

Brooke hang up her phone and looked at Lucas who looked worried "I gotta go" she kissed him

"Is she okay?" he asked

"I don't know" Brooke got up to leave

"Should I call Nate?" Lucas asked trying to help

"She said not to" Brooke turned to him " I think he made her upset" then she paused "If that's even possible"

----------------------------------------------

Brooke pulled up at Haley's house and ran in the front door. She turned and saw the beer bottles on the table

"Haley" she called out. She ran up the steps and heard crying coming from Haley's room.

"Haley" she yelled walking into the room she saw the broken picture frame and Haley in the corner.

"O, Tutor Girl" she held her in her arms.

Haley cried on her shoulder "It all hurts" she sobbed "It won't stop"

"I am gonna kick his ass" Brooke whispered rubbing Haley's back

"Brooke" Haley cried

"Yea" Brooke hugged her tighter

"I love him" she cried harder "I loved him"

"I know" Brooke closed her eyes "I know"

Haley cried and Brooke comforted her in till Haley fell asleep.

Brooke was cleaning up the glass on the floor trying to make sure Haley didn't wake up when she heard Haley's cell go off.

**_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_**

**_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_**

Brooke knew that was Nathan's ring tone so she grabbed the phone and left the room the caller Id flashed **NATE: YOUR SEXY BEST FRIEND **Brooke sighed and answered it.

"Hello" she answered angrily

"Ummm…Brooke is Haley there?" he questioned

"She's asleep" Brooke snapped

"Can you tell her I called" he asked "I really need to talk to her"

"No" Brooke stated simply and hung up

Brooke walked back into the room and Haley was sitting on her bed looking at her wrist.

"What did he say" she asked quietly

"He wanted to talk to you" Brooke put the phone down

"O" Haley replied

"Haley, What happened?" Brooke asked softly

Haley turned to her "I rather not talk about it"

"Sure" Brooke answered looking at Haley's bare wrist

"I threw it at him" Haley answered touching were the bracelet used to be. "I never took it off" she turned to Brooke "Not unless I needed to"

"I know" Brooke answered "It was like symbol of Naley"

"So I guess" Haley's voice broke "This is the end of Naley"

"No" Brooke hugged her "Not unless you let it be"

"Brooke" she backed away "It's the end"

"Haley" she started

"No" Haley interrupted "It's never gonna be the same"

"I'm sorry" Brooke said sadly

"Yea, me too" Haley bit her lip "Me too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

Haley's parents came home and she hasn't talked to Nathan since he showed up at her house a few days ago .But she just shut the door on him.

"Haley please come to the club tonight" Brooke begged

"I don't know, Brooke" Haley sighed

"Please ,Tutor Girl, Please" she gave a puppy face

"Okay" Haley gave up "But only for a little while"

"Thank You" Brooke hugged her "Thank You"

"Your welcome, Brookie" she laughed

"So…" Brooke sat on the bed "Have you talked to him"

"No" Haley looked down "But he keeps calling"

"He might be there tonight" Brooke told her

"I figured" Haley looked at her "I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later"

Brooke nodded "I'll kick his ass if you want me to"

Haley laughed "That's okay"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLUB**

Haley had gone to get a drink when she saw Nathan hoping he didn't notice her she turned around. Even if she hated him she couldn't help but notice he looked horrible like he hadn't slept in days.

Nathan was walking across the floor then he noticed Haley he walked toward her "Haley" he shouted over the crowd.

She turned to him but quickly turned around and walked away.

He finally caught up with her. He ran in front of her so she couldn't get away.

"Haley will you please talk to me" Nathan begged

"Why? Nathan" she snapped "So you can apologize again and ask me to forgive you"

"Hales" he began

But she cut him off "Cause if you haven't noticed its not working"

"Haley, please let me explain" He tried again

"Nathan as far as I am concerned this friendship is over" she said tearing up but refusing to cry in front of him

"Haley, please don't say that" he said almost in tears "We're Nathan and Haley, Nate and Hales, Always and Forever remember, We need each other, I need you"

She looked away "Nathan, were done"

"No, STOP saying that" he cried "Please stop, I need you, I need you" he held her hands crying

But she didn't cry she just stood there "Nate, please let go"

But he didn't "Peyton was a mistake, Haley"

At that she tore her hands away "Was I a mistake too, Nathan"

"NO" he shouted "Don't use that against me. You told me after we slept together you didn't want things to change. You made that choice. I just went with it."

"I lied" she bit her lip to keep from crying "I love you or at lease I did"

Her took her in his arms "I love you too"

She pushed him away "No, Nate I'm in love with you" a tear rolled down her cheek

"Haley" he wiped the tear away

But she pushed his hand away "But now I wouldn't really care if I never saw you again"

"And Now To Sing Something for us HALEY JAMES" the man on the stage cheered

"Goodbye, Nate" she turned away and walked on to the stage the crowd cheered.

"This song is for every girl who's ever been a mistake" she said into the microphone before picking up her guitar.

**_Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with   
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by _**

**_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old   
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I said_**

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

Nathan watched her sing tears filling her eyes**__**

I use to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  


Their eyes made contact and neither looked away

_**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**_

Haley's voice began to break with emotion

Nathan turned away not being able to handle the pain

_**  
Ohhh yeah  
And it hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
**_

He turned back after hearing the last verse and it seemed as if at that moment the people they were, _Haley and Nathan, _were gone

_**  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall I will lie awake  
Your my shooting star 

The crowd clapped but Haley just watched Nathan turn around and walk out. Always and Forever had ended.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end of Naley- and finding out they slept together in one chapter. WOW! I'm good lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Next Chapter- Back to the Present **


	8. Move Along

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: So many of you guys cried the last chapter. I'm loving your reviews thank you so much. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Chapter 8- Move Along**

**RIVERCOURT/Present Day**

Nathan Scott usually didn't cry but right now he didn't care as he held his ex-best friend in his arms all he wanted to do was cry. Haley was crying harder now and her sobs were shaking her small body.

Haley began backing away from Nathan realizing she was breaking down with him. She had promised herself after he hurt her she would never cry in front of him.

Nathan felt Haley pull away but didn't let her go "Haley" he cried he wanted to hold her

"I think we should go home" she sniffled

"Haley, Please" he tried

"No, Nathan" she pushed away from "You don't get to be my knight riding in on a white horse to save me" she paused "If you forgot, you gave up that position when you slept with Peyton"

"Do you think I wanted that, Haley" he questioned her "Do you think I woke up that morning looked over at you in my bed and said "Hey, Today I'm gonna hurt the person that I love more then anything" Do You?"

She glared at him "Just Shut Up"

"No, Hales, Really tell me what you think" he said getting angry

She didn't respond she just looked down

"What nothing to say?" he questioned "Yea, that's what I thought"

She looked up at him tears in her eyes and shook her head "What happened to you?"

He's face softened realizing he hurt her

"Can you drive me back to the house?" she asked getting up

"Haley" he said softly

She continued walking "Actually could you just drop me off at Brooke's?"

"Haley" he walked behind her "Please talk to me, I need you"

Haley stopped dead in her tracks and laughed bitterly "That's a funny one"

"I'm serious" he said firmly "I need you"

She laughed again "Please, that's BS"

"Why?" he asked

"If you needed me you wouldn't have slept with Peyton" she stated simply

"I was drunk" he sighed "That was a mistake"

"Yea, Whatever" she opened the car door getting in "Heard it before"

Nathan opened his car door and got in the front seat. "Haley" he turned to her "I never wanted to hurt you"

"I know" she look at him "But that doesn't make it hurt less"

Nathan nodded his head and started the car.

--------------------------------------------------

**BROOKE'S HOUSE**

"And then he says he needs me" Haley says frustrated "I mean come on"

Brooke looks at her softly "Well he does"

"What!" Haley yelled

"Come on, Haley, face reality" she says with frustration in her voice "Nathan was never the same after whatever happened between you two"

"You don't even know what happened" Haley fought back

"Yea, Well that's because Nathan was to ashamed to tell anyone and you were to hurt to" Brooke replied "It was two years ago, Haley, I think it's time to move on"

"Brooke…" she started softly

"And I know it hurt" Brooke cut her off "But now your just scared"

"Scared of what?" Haley asked

"Loving him" Brooke replied

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SCOTT HOUSE**

Nathan had dropped Haley off at Brooke's house before going home

"Mom" he yelled "Dad"

He looked around seeing a note on the table he picked up and read

_Dear Nathan and Haley_

_We went out we'll be back LATE tonight. _

_Have fun and Play nice._

_Love _

_Mom and Dad/Deb and Dan_

_PS._

_We left a surprise in the VCR, enjoy _

_-------------_

Nathan put the note down on the counter before walking into the family room and sitting down on the couch. He picked up the remote and hit the PLAY button. A tape started to play

_A younger Deb is shown in the kitchen making dinner she looks up and notices the camera._

"_Dan, What are you doing?" she questions smiling_

"_I'm recording dinner tonight" he replies_

"_Why?" she asks a smile in her voice_

"_Have you forgotten what tonight is?" he asks _

"_Do you mean the reunion of Nathan and Haley?" she asks cutting some vegetables on the cutting board._

_He nods _

"_How could I forget" she laughs "Nathan keeps coming in here every 5 minutes asking if he looks okay"_

"_What do expect he hasn't seen her the whole summer" he laughs "Where is he anyway?" Dan asks_

"_In his bedroom" she looks toward the camera_

_Dan walks out of the kitchen and begins walking upstairs. Nathan's door is slightly opened and Dan looks inside quietly._

_A young Nathan is standing in front of his mirror spiking the front of his hair. He begins checking himself out and flexing his arms._

"_Hey, Haley" he says to himself in the mirror "Yea, I've been working out" he smirks at himself._

_Dan begins laughing catching Nathan by surprise._

"_Um, Dad, did you want something?" he asks nervously _

"_No just watching" he laughs_

"_How much did you see?" Nathan frowns_

"_Too much, son" he jokes _

"_I just want to look good" Nathan argues "Is that a crime"_

"_Hey, calm down" Dan says "Here put some of this on" he pulls some cologne from his pocket_

"_Thanks, Dad" he smiles shyly putting some on _

_The Doorbell rings _

_Nathan's face pales "Dad, turn of the camera" _

"_Nathan, Haley's here" Deb yells from the bottom of the stairs _

_Nathan turns to Dan "Dad turn it off" he says quickly before running down the stairs._

_Haley is standing in the living room when she turns and sees him she begins running toward him.She jumps in his arms and he wraps his arms around her waist before spinning her around._

"_I missed you so much" she laughs "Always" she smiles_

"_And Forever, I missed you too" he smiles "Never again am I going to camp without you" he says putting her down he steps away and begins looking her up and down._

_She looks different from the last time he saw her. She had defiantly grown over the summer, her hair is slightly blonder and longer. Her face had gotten thinner and she had grown into her body. He couldn't help but notice her chest had gotten bigger since he last saw her and little Haley James wasn't little anymore._

"_Wow, You look hot" he says without noticing it "I mean… ummmm" he stutters _

_Haley blushes before leaning over and whispering in his ear "You look hot too "_

_They begin looking each other in the eyes forgetting their parents are all watching._

_Jimmy coughs to get their attention "I rather not watch my daughter flirt" he laughs _

_Nathan jumps away from Haley looking guilty _

_Haley blushes deeply _

"_Lets eat" Deb speaks up "Dan turn off the camera"_

"_Fine" he sighs_

_The Screen Goes Black_

_------------------------------- _

Nathan is staring at the black screen as if in a daze when Haley's voice behind him causes him to jump.

"You were always the charmer" she laughs

He turn to face her "Always and Forever, baby" he smirks "How long have you been there?" he asks

"I came in around the time you were flexing in the mirror" she laughed "I didn't know you liked to impress me so much"

"Really?" he asked slightly surprised

"No" she laughed again "I knew"

"Figures"he shrugged "Remember that time I played Lucas in basketball all day in till I beat him"

"Yea my butt got so sore from sitting on the bleachers for like 12 hours strait" she smiled at him

"So how was Brooke?" he asked

"She was fine" she shrugged "You know Brooke she always has something to say"

"Did you ever tell her?" he asked quietly

"No" she looks down "Umm, did you ever tell Luke?"

He shook his head no

"Looks like we have something else in common" she replies

"Whats that?" he questioned

"We both keep things from the people we love to protect the person we use to" she says quietly

"Haley" he starts

But she cuts him off "I was thinking maybe we could try and become friends again"

"Really?" he asked

"Yea, I figured its time to move on" she shrugged "I can't erase the past, but I can change the future"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Haley" he said firmly getting up

"I wish it was that easy" she laughed slightly

He took her in his arms and held her tight

She breathed in his scent, the one that use to drive her wild it was amazing how 2 years later it still could.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" she backed away "It's been a long day"

"Goodnight" he said watching her walk away "Hales" he called out as she began up the steps

"Yea" she turned to him

"You were wrong earlier when you said to protect who we use to love, I never stopped loving you" He looked at her seriously

She looked away before looking back at him "Wow, Another thing we have in common" she smiled softly before heading back up the stairs.

Nathan sat down on the couch before whispering soflty into the empty room "Always and…"

"Forever" Haley whispered and sighed laying on her bed. Never before in her life had she felt so scared and so safe at the same exact time, Well maybe one time before.

**So What did you think? Please Review **

**Next Chapter:**

**A game of "Your First" lets out some secrets. **


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed **

**Chapter 9- Dirty Little Secret **

**---------------------------**

**SCOTT HOUSE**

Haley rolled over in her bed and sat up, the house was completely silent something that rarely occurred.

She got out of bed and sleepily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She picked up a note on the counter.

_Haley,_

_If you wake up and the house is empty it's because I'm out shopping,_

_Dan's at work and Nathan is doing his morning run_

_Hope you slept well Sweetie _

_Love Deb_

Haley set the note down and opened the fridge. She got out some eggs and began cooking around the time she had finished the kitchen door opened and Nathan walked in.

"Hey, Hales" he smiled "Sleep well?"

"Very" she smiled back before grabbing a cup from the closet.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said heading upstairs

Haley turned on the sink when suddenly the handle broke and water started spraying everywhere

"NATE" she yelled using her hands to block the water "NATHAN HELP"

"What? What's wrong" he ran in the kitchen without his shirt on "Are you okay?"

"Water" she yelled

He got behind her and try to move her out of the way but the floor was wet so she slipped bumping into him causing him to lose balance. Nathan started to fall so he grabbed Haley to keep him up but her being smaller caused her to spin and fall on top of him.

Their faces extremely close Haley felt her breathing slow down. Neither of them moved as the water fell on top of them from the sink.

The kitchen door opening grabbed their attention and they both turned their heads to see Brooke.

"When I said move on, Tutor Girl" she smirked "I didn't mean make out on the kitchen floor"

Haley pushed off Nathan "Brooke we weren't"

"Sure" Brooke smiled "It's okay if your embarrassed"

Nathan got up off the floor and turned to the sink trying to turn off the water.

"Brooke, What do you want?" Haley said ignoring her

"Actually I came to invite you to a party tonight" Brooke answered before turning to Nathan "Your invited too"

"Well if Haley's going I'm going" he said turning his attention to Brooke

"Well I'm not going" Haley said firmly

"What, Haley, Please" Brooke begged "If you come you two can make-out on my kitchen floor"

"I'm in" Nathan spoke up

Haley glared at him

"Not friends long enough to make jokes" Nathan asked

Haley nodded

"I'm just gonna go and call my dad" Nathan gave a small smile before walking out

Brooke started begging again "Please, Haley"

"Fine" she caved "But only for a little while"

"Thank you" Brooke hugged her "Now tell me what's going on between you and Hot Shot"

"Nothing" Haley shrugged "We decided to be friends again"

"Good for you" Brooke smiled

"Thanks, Brooke" she smiled back

---------------------------------------------------------

**BROOKE'S HOUSE/Party**

Haley walked in the front door with Nathan beside her it seemed the whole party went silent and just stared at them.

"Is it just me or is everyone looking" Nathan whispered to her

"It's definitely not just you" Haley looked around at all the people whispering

"Tutor Girl over here" Brooke yelled from across the room

Brooke was sitting at a table with Lucas, Bevin, Skills and a few other friends. Haley made her way over to her before sitting next to Brooke. Nathan sat across from them.

"Your just in time we're about to play "Your First" Brooke smiled "We go around the circle and tell everyone what happened your first time doing something for example: first kiss"

"Sounds easy" Haley said waving to Lucas

"Good" Brooke clapped "Since first kisses were so long ago we're gonna start with first time having sex, I'll go first"

"What no" Lucas whined "I don't want everyone to know what happened our first time"

"Fine" Brooke sighs "But only because I love you"

Brooke skips over Haley and goes to the next person in the circle

"Okay, Bevin, who was your first time with." Brooke asks

"Hey" Nathan speaks up "How come you skipped Haley"

"Nate" Haley whispers

"We all know Tutor Girl is a _virgin_" Brooke says to him whispering virgin.

Nathan begins laughing "No she's not" he laughs harder

"Nate" Haley whispers harsher.

"Yes she is" Brooke glares then continues "Anyway how would you know if she's had sex before"

He stops laughing and turns to Brooke "Because I was there"

"NATHAN" Haley shouts as her eyes get big.

"WHAT?" he shouts back

"She doesn't know" Haley snaps back. Before turning to Brooke "I'm not a virgin, Brooke"

"Well then who'd you lose it to" Brooke whispers

Haley nods her head toward Nathan "Big mouth over here"

"WHAT" Lucas yells out from his spot next to Brooke, Before turning to Nathan "Dude, you never told me that"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you, But I thought she would have told Brooke" Nathan defended himself.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Brooke yelled

Haley sighs "Do you remember that summer when our families" she waves her hand between herself and Nathan "Spent summer vacation together in California"

"Yea" Brooke nodded

"Well, one night our parents were going to some benefit thing and it just happened" Haley closed her eyes.

"We lost our virginity together" Nathan jumped in

"You told me you lost you virginity to some girl you met at the beach" Lucas spoke up

"Well I only kind of lied" Nathan shrugged

"Let's just tell them what happened" Haley said grabbing Brooke and Lucas by the hands and taking them into a empty bedroom.

Nathan locked the door behind them and stood next to Haley "So do you want to start or should I"

"I will" Haley replied "So it all started when Dan had to go to a benefit for work"

**FLASHBACK**

_Lydia James was running franticly around the James/Scott beach house trying to find her other shoe._

"_Haley-Bop, have you seen my other heel" She yelled up the stair case_

"_WHAT? MOM" Haley screamed from upstairs. _

"_I swear that girl" Lydia growled to herself while stomping up the stairs "I said have you seen my other heel" she said opening Haley's bedroom door._

_Haley was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair while Nathan was laying on her bed reading a COSMO GIRL magazine._

_Haley turned to her mom in the doorway "Yea, I think it's in my closet" she got up and began looking through her closet._

"_Why do you have my heel?" Lydia asked_

"_The other day when me and Nate went to that party I was trying it on to see if I should where it." she answered _

"_Thank you" she said taking her shoe and putting it on "So what are you two gonna do while we're gone?"_

_Haley turned to Nathan but he was completely sucked into an article he was reading "Um I don't know what we're gonna do."_

"_Well everyone is waiting for me so you two have fun" Lydia said walking out the door._

_Haley fell on the bed next to Nathan "Well, we have a whole night alone"_

"_Yep" he replied not fully paying attention _

"_What are you reading?" she asked looking over his shoulder_

"_Is this true?" Nathan asked pointing to the article "Do girls really like to you know "Touch" themselves."_

_Haley grabbed the magazine from him "I can not believe you just asked me that" _

"_I 'm curious" he said innocently _

"_Your such a guy sometimes" she hit him on the arm_

"_This is what you get for being best friends with a guy" he points out "I'm curious to know things about girls and you're a girl"_

"_Well thank you for noticing" she says sarcastically "Now can we please change the subject"_

"_Do you want to play some basketball" he pointed out the window_

_Haley began laughing "Are you serious?, You know I suck at basketball"_

"_Come on" he grabbed her hand "I'll teach you"_

_Haley was standing in the middle of the court out front of the house Nathan was behind her his hands on hers._

"_Okay now this time keep your hands like this" He put her hands in the right position "And just flick your wrist when your ready to shoot"_

"_Okay but if I miss" she started _

"_Your not gonna miss" he said before she finished_

_She smiled at him and threw the ball it went strait into the hoop._

"_O MY GOD" she squealed "I made it" _

_Nathan laughed at her reaction "I told you"_

_Haley was jumping up and down she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips._

_They both pulled away and looked at each other_

"_I don't know why I did that" Haley whisper her face still close to his_

"_Yea" he whispered back before leaning in closer_

"_Nate" she breathed out before he captured her lips with his own._

_The kiss started out gently before it slowly became more intense. Haley ran her hands through Nathan's hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They somehow managed to make it in the back door without separating. Once they were inside Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and began kissing his neck while he carried her upstairs._

_He carried her into his room and laid her on the bed before kissing her hard on the lips._

_He pulled away from her "What are we doing, Hales" _

"_I don't know" she kissed him again "But I want it. Whatever it is"_

_He swooped back down and began kissing her neck leading up to her lips he lead his hands to her shirt before slowly pulling it up. She pulled away from him so he could pull her shit over her __head._

_Nathan stopped again "We can't do this" he paused "I don't have a condom"_

"_It's okay" Haley smiled "I'm on the pill"_

"_Why?" he suddenly looked confused_

"_You know my mom "Always be prepared" she joked before kissing him again _

_Before she realized it they were both completely naked and she started to become very self conscious._

_Nathan realized this "Your beautiful" he smiled at her_

_She smiled shyly as he positioned himself above her._

_Nathan began to look very worried "I don't want to hurt you, Haley" he looked away_

"_Hey" she turned his head to look at her "What's pleasure without a little pain" _

_He kissed her softly before entering her and making the two become one. _

_------------------------------_

_Haley and Nathan both laid under the blankets of the bed holding each other close _

_Nathan kissed Haley's forehead before speaking "You don't regret it do you?" _

_She smiled at him "No, Never" _

"_Good" he smiled back _

"_But I do think we should just stay friends" she looked at him looking for a reaction_

_Nathan was hurt but didn't let it show "If that's what you want"_

"_It is" she whispered kissing him gently "I love you, Nate"_

"_I love you too" he kissed her gently "Always and Forever" _

_She laced her fingers with his as they laid in bed together holding each other. Both wishing the moment would never end. Both wishing they could be more then best friends._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Wow" Brooke spoke softly mostly because of shock.

"I second that" Lucas said

A tear rolled down Haley's cheek but she quickly wiped it away

Nathan looked toward Haley and pulled her in his arms to comfort her a little

"So" Brooke spoke again "That was a little before freshman year right?"

Nathan nodded silently

"Is that why you guys stopped being friends ?" Lucas asked

"No'' Nathan shook his head

Haley pulled away from Nathan and sat next to Brooke "I'm sorry I never told you"

"It's okay" Brooke smiled tears in her eyes sex was a big deal to them. Knowing Haley wasn't a virgin was a big deal.

Haley hugged Brooke tight as they both began to cry "I should have told you" Haley sobbed

"No" Brooke cried back "You deserved to keep this one to yourself"

"Thanks" Haley calmed down

"So was it good?" Brooke asked forgetting the boys were there

"Brooke" Haley nodded to the guys

"O yea, right" Brooke laughed

Nathan looked toward Lucas who looked uncomfortable "We're gonna go, Come on Luke" he said opening the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later That Night **Scott House**

"So tonight was dramatic" Nathan said sitting on the couch

"Yea" Haley sighed sitting next to him

"So was I good?" Nathan asked smirking

Haley's mouth dropped in shock "I can't believe you just asked me that"

"What you never told me" Nathan laughed

"What do you think?" she asked

"I think I was great" he smiled "Or were you just agreeing with me a lot that night because if I remember clearly you happened to say yes a lot"

She rolled her eyes "Your unbelievable"

"Unbelievable, Incredible, Amazing" he shrugged "All of the above"

She laughed before noticing a serious look on his face "What's up"

"After all these years do you regret it?" he asked

"Not for a second" she smiled

"Hey I'm gonna go get some ice cream" he said getting up "Do you want any?"

"Sure" she smiled before turning on the TV

Nathan was in the kitchen when his cell went off

"Nate" Haley yelled "Your cell"

"Pick it up" he yelled back

"Hello" Haley said into the phone

"Hi is Nathan there?" the other voice asked it sounded familiar.

"He's in the kitchen." Haley said "May I ask who's calling"

"Yea, It's Peyton Sawyer" the girl replied

**Sorry I Had to do it. Please Review**

**Next Chapter-**

**Drama of course**


	10. Not Invincible

**Meant To Be? **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 10- Not Invincible **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brooke looked around her dirty house everyone had left the party and she was home alone, out of everything she hated in her life she hated silence the most because when it's silent you can only think. She sighed and started picking up the trash on her living room floor when the doorbell broke her out of her thoughts. She opened the red door to reveal a worn Haley.

"Haley" Brooke spoke quietly looking over her torn appearance tears staining her usually rosy cheeks now covered with smeared make-up, her hair matted and messy. "What happened to you?"

Haley out a silent sob and wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms as if to comfort herself "She called" she spoke in almost a whisper

"Who?" Brooke asked guiding Haley inside

"Peyton Sawyer" Haley replied speaking louder as if to gain some strength

**FLASHBACK/Scott House Earlier **

"_He's in the kitchen." Haley said "May I ask who's calling"_

"_Yea, It's Peyton Sawyer" the girl replied _

_Haley felt the world stop for a second. Her breathing stopped as she swore she felt her heart break all over again._

"_You there?" the girl questioned interrupting Haley's small break down _

"_Yea" Haley shook her head of all thoughts "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" _

"_Peyton Sawyer" the girl said again_

_Nathan walked out of the kitchen holding two bowls full of ice cream._

"_Hey, Hales, your favorite flavors is still Strawberry, right?" He asked before noticing the stunned look on her face. "Hales? You okay"_

_Haley looked toward Nathan her face blank of all emotion as she held the phone closer to her ear. _

"_He's right here" Haley said into the phone before looking toward him sadly "Peyton"_

_He tried to find the right words to say as Haley got off the couch and walked toward him._

_She handed him the phone silently as he looked at her with sad eyes and opened his mouth to say something._

_Haley shook her head quietly and turned away. "You said you wouldn't hurt me" She continued up the stairs._

_Nathan held the phone to his ear "Peyton" he started _

_But he was interrupted by a surprised voice "Was that Haley?"_

"_Yea" He said quickly _

"_Looks like I messed you guys up again, huh" She breathed out_

"_No" He sighed "It's always been my fault"_

"_Go talk to her" Peyton stated "Explain everything she might understand"_

"_Thanks" he hung up_

_He turned around hearing someone walk down the steps _

"_Where are you going?" he asked Haley who headed toward the door_

"_Well since this is your house I can't kick you out so I'm leaving" she snapped angrily _

"_Let me explain" he stood in front of her _

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, NATHAN " she yelled _

"_What are talking about?" he questioned ignoring her yelling _

"_I'M NOT INVINVIBLE" she cried _

"_I know that" he stated_

"_Then don't treat me like I am ,Nathan, God" she sobbed loudly_

"_Haley…"He began_

"_I'm just tired" she interrupted her voice quiet _

"_Then go to sleep we'll talk in the morning" he sighed_

"_No! Nathan, I'm tired" the tears on her face falling quicker "I'm tired of feeling like I do, like every time something good is happening I just except something bad." _

"_Haley" Nathan reached out to touch her but she jumped away as if he tried to burn her_

"_And most of all I'm tired of you" she wiped her tears away and grabbed her bag from the floor and headed toward the door "I'm tired of you acting as if saying sorry is gonna help every time because it doesn't you know why because…when you say it too many times the meaning goes away, and I'm tired of you always saying "I'm not gonna hurt you" because you know what that's great but don't just say something and don't act on it. Now I'm leaving and unlike you when I say something I mean it." _

"_Haley" he fell to his knees "Please just let me explain, I…I…I…I didn't want you to find out this way"_

"_Goodbye, Nathan" she sighed walking out _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So who's this bitch, Peyton" Brooke said hugging Haley as she finished her story

Haley smiled at Brooke and gave a small laugh "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now do think I could spend the night here?"

"Of course, Tutor Girl" she said standing up taking Haley's hand "I'll be up in a little while I have to finish cleaning first"

"No, let me help I can wait a while" Haley said looking around a the mess

"No way, you've been through enough tonight" she replied pushing Haley toward the steps "Don't worry I can handle it"

"Thanks Brooke" Haley smiled walking up the stairs

"Haley" Brooke turned toward her

"Yea?" she turned tiredly

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered "I know that doesn't mean a lot but really I am"

"I know" Haley continued up the stairs and into Brooke's room

Haley laid on Brooke's bed to tired to even change in to whatever clothes she grabbed and stuffed in her bag.

Hearing Brooke open the front door Haley closed her eyes figuring she was taking out the trash for tonight and would be up soon. She heard the sounded of muffled voices and sat up to hear the clearer as they got closer

"What are you doing hear?" Brooke whispered harshly

"I need to talk to Haley, Brooke" Nathan whispered back "So move"

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy" Haley heard Brooke move closer toward the door "I could have you arrested"

"HALEY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE" Nathan yelled through the door

She jumped up and ran toward the corner of the room as if to hide from him.

"Haley you don't have to say anything but at least listen" he said on the other side of the door "I'll stay out here if you want me to leave knock on the do and I will"

Haley sat on the floor part of her wanting her to get up and knock the other part for some reason willing to listen.

"Okay" she heard him sigh " When Peyton first called me it was about a month and a half after everything happened"

Nathan took a breath before continuing looking for a second at Brooke who was know looking confused and interested and began to sit next to the door.

"I hung up on her immediately telling her to leave me alone" he moved closer toward the door and leaned against the door frame "I didn't want anything to do with her after what happened. I swear but she called again telling me she needed to tell me something, at first I didn't believe her when she told me I mean it couldn't have been true, but eventually I realized she wouldn't lie"

"I told my parents I was going to see a basket ball game in Charlotte with a few friends from the team" he rubbed his face with his hand "I only kind of lied I was going to Charlotte, I only stopped once to get coffee and go to the bathroom I need to get there to realize it was a mistake"

"When I got to Peyton's house she was a mess so I stayed strong you know to act as if it wasn't real" his voice broke a little "we drove to the doctors in complete silence, not that I minded if we talked it meant it was really happening"

Haley was slowly moving closer to the door to the point now she was sitting against the wall next to it tears filling her eyes she knew what was coming.

She could hear a sniffle from Brooke showing she was figuring things out she knew what was going on too.

Nathan moved once more before continuing "We must have sat there in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, When we finally got called back and the doctor began running test, Peyton started crying. But I didn't I sat in the corner thinking about everything about my parents, about Luke about my friends but most of all you."

His voice broke even more and you could hear it shaking "I wasn't worried about myself but about you, about what you were gonna say, about how I disappointed you again and probably was gonna lose you even more then I already had."

"When the doctor came back and said Peyton wasn't pregnant she cried more but I sat there and didn't move until the doctor left" his voice heavy with emotion

Haley was now against the door crying and felt Nathan fall against it to both of them separated by a piece of wood.

"I dropped her off and drove home but about a mile down the road suddenly realized what happened. I could have been a father." he cried harder "And I was so scared, Hales, and I didn't have anyone to talk to" his cries becoming deeper joined with Brooke's crying "I was so scared of everything and I didn't even have my best friend so I broke down in the car on the side of the rode in some suburb"

Haley cried harder then she had in the past two day listening to him continue

"So I drove home and took down every picture of us together in my room, I didn't deserve to have them in my room when I was such a horrible person that I betrayed you the only person I ever truly loved" his crying calming down " So I sat in my room walls bare of any memories of you and I cried not because I was alone but because I was scared of who I was someone who slept with a girl they barley knew and then expect to be forgiven for that"

Haley opened the door from where she sat and fell into Nathan's arms and held him closer as he cried into her shoulder she barley noticed Brooke who sat there next to them watching crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hales" he sobbed "I'm so sorry"

"I know, I know" she comforted him "Nathan, lets go home, okay?"

Nathan stood up and headed to the car as Haley stayed behind and hugged Brooke good bye and got her bag and getting in the drivers seat.

"Hales" Nathan whispered

"Yeah" turned to look at him

"Always and Forever" he held out his hand to her

"Always and Forever" she replied taking his hand in hers

-------------------------------------------------------------

**SCOTT HOUSE**

Nathan went strait to they got home and Haley headed toward the guest room. Thoughts running though her head confusing her more then ever. Was she ready to trust him again? Or was this just gonna screw her over like before.

She need answers for a lot of things and she needed someway to find them so she head toward the computer in her room and got on Internet Explorer. Maybe not something but someone could help her as she waited for her information to load she kept picture Nathan's hand held out to her he looked helpless as if he actually needed her.

----------------------------------------------------------

**I know it wasn't great. But what do you think. Please Review**

**SO FINALLY I UPDATE I KNOW! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**Next Chapter: Haley finds answers **


End file.
